


The Girl Who Saved Her Family

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: Dorea Potter fell pregnant a few years after James was born. After her daughter was born prematurely all of her family rallied around to help her and Charlus.





	The Girl Who Saved Her Family

"Jamie!" a petite nine-year-old girl shouted as she sneezed her eyes shut and clung tighter to her brother, "Slow down!" 'Jamie' showed no sign of slowing down as he did tricks on his broom. "Mummy!" the same child shouted sounding scared this time. The siblings' mother looked up from her potions book and shouted for James to slow down if he wanted to attend the annual family picnic that afternoon.

\---The Picnic---

The young girl, who had flown with her older brother earlier in the day, smiled sitting amongst those she considered cousins. Next to her were 'Cissa and Andi, two of the Black sisters. The third sat directly across from 'Cissa next to her husband Rodolphus, the two had married the previous year to fulfill an old contract between the two families. The young girl daydreamed of the weddings, which she had been part of. The second of which most thought would lead to Andi's disownment, but the closeness of the sisters and cousins prevented that. A sharp voice cut through her inner monologue, "Cassiopeia," Bella's husband, Rodolphus' voice sounded as the daydreaming girl's head snapped toward him.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly not knowing what she had missed, and warry of being punished.

"My wife has been trying to ask you a question," his voice sounded amused, his smug smile grew as she blushed and the table laughed.

Bella's amused voice said teasingly, "Cassie, has your head been in the clouds again?" Cassie's blush grew and the table's laughter increased as they all knew she daydreamed often. "What I was trying to ask you was what you are going to do now that everyone will be Hogwarts come fall?" Cassie's eyes filled with tears, her brother and Siri left last year and this year Reggie would leave her too. This would be the first time she was alone, she usually loved being the youngest, but she hated getting left behind. She had never met anyone outside the family besides some of their friends, but they were all older. 

The table lost the joking atmosphere as they saw their favorite person had tears in her eyes. The person who was the only reason they all could get along before she had been born Dorea, her mother, had been distant with her family, but complications with her pregnancy while carrying Cassie brought the families closer. Dorea had almost lost Cassie during the third trimester and she had been born prematurely, so the family especially the Black sisters, Bones siblings, and the Longbottom son, who all remember the worry their families had over Dorea and Cassie. And as the 'cousins' all grew up together playing and learning, the protectiveness passed on to Siri, Jamie, and Reggie. The nine cousins loved her all like a little sister even though Jamie was her only sibling. Even though they were scattered between three of the four Hogwarts houses what would normally have broken a family up brought them closer together as they hoped it would help them protect Cassie when she got to Hogwarts. The Blacks, who normally would have been ashamed at Sirius becoming a Gryffindor, were proud that he used his Slytherin ingenuity to become a Gryffindor to protect their bambina if she became a Gryffindor, which the whole family thought most likely. And although the two Gryffindor first years pranked almost incessantly they were only scolded for it if they got caught as they had grown up pranking their families, who were mostly used to it now. 

Bella left her husband's side as the two married Black sisters and Edgar Bones went to comfort their favorite person. The three teens whispered comfort to the child they all thought of as theirs slightly. The girl who made all them overly maternal and paternal. Once they had their youngest laughing and snuggled in Edgar's lap the conversation flowed around them again. Edgar felt the girl nine years his junior fall asleep against his chest. He smiled as the group automatically knew to lower their voices and Bella smoothed Cassie's hair and went back to her husband. Cassie was the reason Bella wanted to have kids.   
The picnic died down and Edgar carried Cassie into the house his sister, Amelia, the Black sisters and Frank Longbottom following closely behind. Amelia, 'Cissa, and Frank knowing they wouldn't see her again as they left for Hogwarts in a few days and the older three wanting to put their 'daughter' to bed. The six walked to Cassie's room and Bella spelled her into her PJ's while 'Cissa turned down the bed and Andi braided her hair into two braids on the side of her head. Frank and Amelia sat down on the window seat waiting for the practiced group to put her to bed. Once Cassie had been set in the bed by Edgar the six softly kissed her forehead and whispered goodbyes with promises to write the group left quietly.


End file.
